Twin Trouble:The Beginning
by CauseOfDeathLover13
Summary: The twins are up to no good!First day of school is on the way!But first,what kind of mischief are Nellie,Ellie and Mal up to?Will Natara put a stop to their pranks or will she fall victim again?(Warning-inappropriate use of ice cream toppings ahead!) Lexi :P
1. Chapter 1:Cravings,Emotions and Twins!

Natara Fallon sits on her living room couch clutching a giant sized bowl of apple slices,ranch dressing and leftover fortune cookies mixed together sobbing while watching a sad rubs her stomach holding a set of twins.

**Natara-**"Oh Mal it's sooo sad!"

Mal sighs.

**Mal-**"How are the hormones honey?"

**Natara-***sob*"All over the place!"

Mal looks down at her "snack" and gags.

**Mal-**"Ugghh...So are your food cravings..How could you eat that stuff?"

**Natara-**"I don't know about you,but this is DEE-LISH!"

**Mal-**"Well good but-Hey!Are those my fortune cookies!?D'aw they are!"

**Natara-**"Well it's not my fault that YOU forgot to buy my Oreos!I had to improvise!"

**Mal**-"Yeah yeah okay it's fine as long as you didn't eat the fortune paper..."

Mal looks down and sees strips of paper covered in ranch sticking out of the bowl.

**Mal**-"Natara!"

**Natara**-"Hey,YOU got me pregnant!"

**Mal**-"Oh yeah!Blame the husband for all the problems!"

**Natara**-"Shut up idiot..Oh yeah and Mal?"

**Mal**-"Yes babe?"

**Natara**-"Can you run to Shop-Rite and get me some peanut butter,Nutella,Oreos and bacon strips?I need to make a sandwich."

**Mal**-"Awww Natara!Right now?"

Natara gives him a look that could melt lead.

**Natara**-"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN RIGHT NOW?DO YOU NOT SEE I'M PREGNANT WITH TWINS FOR GOD'S SAKE?YOU-YOU JERK!"

Natara bursts into tears.

**Natara**-"It's like you don't even care!You got me pregnant and you can't even make me a sandwich!"

**Mal**-"No!I care Nat I promise!Look I'll go right now!I'm leaving,see?To get your...uggh...ingredients"

Natara smiles.

**Natara**-"Thank you baby!I love you!Have I told you I love you?I loooovee yoouu!*kisses*!"

**Mal**-"Mhmm!Yeah you sure do love this jerk don't you?"

**Natara**-"I don't hear you leaving Mal!Ohh and these babies are hungry!They're kicking up a storm!Hurry up!"

Mal leaves and she stays watching TV until she feels a searing pain rush through her abdomen.

**Natara**-"Nhhh..No!You two are staying in here until Mal comes back!"

Natara feels another one even worse and grabs her house phone and dials until Mal finally answers.

**Mal**-"Mal Fallon."Natara-"Mal!Get your ass over here now!I think the babies are coming!"

**Mal**-"Ah hell now!?I thought they weren't due until next week!?"

**Natara**-"Mal they call the shots here okay!?Get here now!"

Mal speeds down to his apartment,carries Natara wedding style to his car and drives her to the hospital.

Once in the Delivery Room...

**Mal**-"You're doing great Nat"

Natara slaps Mal in the face.

**Mal**-"Ow!What was that for!?"

**Natara**-"For getting me pregnant!And with twins!Here's another one for the other baby!"

Natara slaps Mal again.

**Mal**-"Why do I have to be abused?"

**Natara**-"Aww honey did I hurt your feelings?"

**Mal**-"Yeah and you could be a bit nicer-"

**Natara**-"Nicer?NICER!?GET AWAY FROM ME YOU JACKASS!"

**Mal**-"Okay sorry honey."

Mal starts to walk away.

**Natara**-"Come back!I'm sorry!"

After an hour of screaming,name calling and slaps,Natara starts to push.

**Doctor**-"It's a girl!"

Natara pushes again.

**Doctor**-"Congratulations!Two beautiful and healthy baby girls!

**Natara**-"Oh Mal!What do we name baby #1?How about Janelle?"

**Mal**-"Janelle Natara Fallon for baby #1.I like it!"

**Natara**-"And baby #2...Ellen is a pretty name"

**Mal**-"Hmm...Ellen Angela Fallon!Beautiful!"

Afterwards,friends from work come in with various gifts like baby booties with E for Ellen and J for Janelle, two necklaces with their names and the next day they go home. The End...


	2. Chapter 2:Mind Games&Nicknames

10 months later... It's been 10 months since the twins arrival and alot's changed especially for Mal since the twins share the same hobby:Messing with Mal which amuses Natara to the full extent...(P.S. the twins nicknames are Nellie(Janelle) and Ellie(Ellen).Just so you don't get confused!~Lexi ;) )

* * *

"I'm serious Natara!They're out to get me!Especially Ellie!"Mal says scowling.

"Oh Mal that's ridiculous!Ellie is very sweet!Look at that face!" Natara says pointing to baby Ellie's face. Ellie gives the "World's Most Innocent Baby"look on her face.

Ellie and Nellie looked exactly like each other,being identical twins,but Mal and Natara can already tell them apart by their personalities.

Being the clever baby she is,as soon as Natara looked away,Ellie gave a VERY dirty look at Mal. Mal points frantically and Natara looks at Ellie but to no avail,Ellie has the innocent look on her face again.

"But-but she was just..."Mal stutters.

"Mal,what now?"Natara asks with a scowl.

Mal sighs."Forget it.I'm going to go watch football. I hopefully won't be tortured by women,"he says but he was dead wrong.

Mal walks into the living room to find it empty.

He smiles triumphantly,gets a beer out of the mini fridge,switches the TV to the football game and finally sits down on the couch.

After About 5 minutes into the game,little Janelle walks in and watches Mal intently,staring at him with her big ocean colored eyes.

Mal sees this and scowls. "Now what do YOU want?Can't you two give me a break?First your sister has to play mind games with me making me look like an idiot!Now you want to interrupt the game?What did I do?"Mal says annoyed.

Nellie giggles and toddles over to Mal.

"Come on Janelle!Can I watch the game in peace?"Mal says pleadingly,but he quickly regrets it once he looks down at her face.

Nellie has her face set in the common "baby sad face" with her bottom lip poked out and her blue eyes filled up with tears.

Mal knew exactly what this look meant and he was in store for an explosion.

"Oh...sh-"Mal says eyes wide. Before Mal can stop it,Janelle lets out a loud,shrill scream/howl/wail while pointing at Mal.

"Ah hell...Nellie?Please would you...stop crying please I'm sorry!"Mal pleads frantically.

Nellie stops crying and puts on a puts on a "Natara face"as Mal calls it,because she makes the face Natara makes when she's super mad.A face that he tries to avoid at all costs,and a face that he'll see soon.

"you!ah bah asdfghkkll!Baba!"Nellie yells runs away.

Mal is surprised at Nellie's outburst.

"Well...she has a way with words"Mal says sarcastically.

He's convinced that she was saying 'I'm telling mommy' somewhere."Eh...probably nothing"he says chuckling but was wrong yet again.

"Malachi Charles Fallon,get in here!"Natara yells.

"Ah hell..."Mal says and gets up and goes into the kitchen to find a steaming Natara.

"What did you do now?"Natara says.

Mal looks and finds an equally upset Janelle and a confused Ellen.

"Well...I was watching football,SHE walks in,gives me the evil eye,when I ask her what she wanted,she went all screamy on me,then she cussed me out in baby lanuage and ran away!"Mal explains.

Natara gasps."Janelle!Is that true?"Natara asks in a firm voice but there is a hint of amusement in her voice.

Nellie looks down at the floor and nods shamefully.

"Umm...Mal?What exactly did she say?"Natara asks.

Ellen tugs on Janelle's shirt and looks at her with a questionable face as if to ask the same thing.

"Uhhh...It sounded along the lines of "You ah bah (badword)(badword)!Baba!"Mal says.

Janelle whispers in Ellen's ear and Ellen giggles.

Suddenly,as if planned,Janelle and Ellen point at Mal and say:"Tupid Baba!"at the exact same time and run off leaving Mal and Natara standing there,shocked.

"What did I tell you?"Mal says.

"I don't even know whether to be upset or amused"Natara says with a bewildered face.

"Umm hello?Our daughters are out to get me!"Mal says.

"Sorry Baba,can't help you with that one!",Natara says walking out of the kitchen.

Mal stands there alone and chuckles."Women..."he says and walks out of the kitchen to join Natara.

THE END...~*~


	3. Chapter 3:Party girls&A Kai Incident :O

"Mal!Could you get off the couch and help me plan the twin's party?I have to make it special!,"Natara yells at Mal.

Mal grunts but gets up sits next to Natara in the kitchen.

"I really don't understand why people have to have parties anyways!Everyone is nice to you for ONE day and that STUPID song!,"Mal says.

"Okay just because you had a bad birthday last year,it doesn't mean that this one won't be nice!And besides,it's their 1st birthday!It has to be special,"Natara says.

"Yeah but-"Mal starts but Natara cuts him off.

"We are doing this party and you are going to help."Natara says sternly.

"Gee thanks alot that I get a say in this!I appreciate it,"Mal says sarcastically.

"Anyways ,the colors will be violet,green,and blue and is the mad hatter's tea party!So we all have to dress up!"Natara says with a smile.

"What?...the mad hatter's tea party!?"Mal asks then sighs.

"As long as I don't have to make a dramatic entrance..."He says with relief until he sees the look on Natara's face.

"No!No, negative!Not a chance in hell!Nuh uh no!"Mal says frantically getting up from his chair.

Natara puts on her 'You're doing this whether you like it or not' face.

Mal sits down and pouts."Ah hell!"

**The Day Of The Party**...

The twins are dressed up!Nellie in a lime green dress and Ellen is in purple and wear purple,turquoise and green top hats.

Guests come in with presents and swoon over the party girls.

Blaise and Jeremy bring in their daughter Emma dressed in her mad hatter girl costume.

Kai and Amy bring in their son Nick in a mad hatter's costume also.

Nick,Emma,Ellie and Nellie toddle off to the twin's room while Natara,Jeremy,Blaise,Amy and Kai go into the kitchen.

"This is such a nice party Natara!Nick was sooo excited!"Amy says with a grin.

"Yeah,Em was practically jumping off the walls since we got the invite!"Blaise says with a chuckle.

"Thanks!It took alot of planning but was worth wasn't exactly on board as usual but he had no choice."Natara says chuckling.

"Hey where is Maligator anyways?"Kai said.

"He's still getting dressed,"Natara said.

The twins walk out of their room.

"Ellie,Nellie come say hi!"Natara called them over.

They walk up to the grown-ups.

Suddenly,Kai hides behind Amy in fear.

"No!Keep her away from me!She's been out to get me!Last time Amy and I babysat her,she bit me,peed in my lap and dropped my phone in the toilet!"Kai says pointing to Ellie.

"Kai!Grow up already!Anyways Ellie is sweet!She bit you because you took away her cookie,you were too busy playing Sims 3 to notice she had to potty,and well,you were careless!"Amy says annoyingly,pulling Kai off.

"Whatever...Anyways I brought Nellie-Jellie a doll that I had made for her!See?It looks exactly like her!"Kai said smiling.

Amy nudges Kai."Ahem.."she says clearing her throat.

Kai sighs."For you Ellen,I got you the same doll."Kai says half-heartedly.

"Amy made me,"Kai scowls.

"...Anyways I got the little squirts...mini water squirters!"Blaise said."Oh Blaise that's so nice!Thanks,"Natara said putting the gifts along with the others.

After an exchanging of gifts,it was time for the tea party to begin!

"Okay everyone,the tea party is about to start!Mal?You ready?"Natara says.

"Uhhh I don't think I want to!"Mal yells from the room.

"Mal!"Natara yells annoyingly

"Fine..."He says.

Mal walks in looking exactly like the mad hatter except for the death glare he had on his face.

He walked in and looked at the amusing looks on everyone's faces.

"Not a word!"He says slowly through clenched teeth,pointing at each and everyone of them.

He picks up the twins and gives them each a kiss.

"Can everyone stop staring at me and start the party?"Mal says.

And so the party began with everyone munching on cupcakes and chicken and cookies and burgers etc..

Then it was time for cake!Natara brought in a small cake that was white and purple that said in purple frosting:Happy Birthday Nellie!

Blaise brought in another cake that was green and white that said in green frosting:Happy Birthday Ellen!

"Time to sing!"Natara said happily.

Mal covered his ears.

They all sang happy birthday much to Mal's dismay.

When the song was (finally!)over,the twins each picked up a handful of cake and shoved it in their mouths and got it all over their hair...and clothes...and the wall.

"It's a good thing they were changed into their regular clothes!Those dresses won't get messed up on my watch!"Natara said to Amy with a laugh.

"Okay where's the big cake?"asked Mal.

"Right here guys!"yelled Kai.

Everyone looked in Kai's direction and everything happened in slow motion.

Kai comes into the room carrying the big purple,green and blue sheet cake and wobbles over unable to catch his balance.

"Kai!Watch out!"yelled Jeremy.

The little children screamed and ran to the other side of the room in terror.

But it was too late!

Kai tripped and fell carrying the cake with him on top of Mal.

When the scene cleared,all everybody saw was Mal,covered from head to toe in frosting,cake and ice cream bits.

"Really Natara?An ice cream cake?"Mal asked with a shiver.

Natara,Amy,Jeremy and Blaise laughed.

"Yay cake!"Emma yelled.

Emma,Nick and all of the other children ran to Mal and started to poke at him with their forks and lick the frosting off of him.

"Oh Kalaba I'm going to kill you for this!"Mal yelled and started to chase him out of the house.

"Well,what an eventful 1st birthday!"said Natara."Right girls?"

In respond,Nellie lifted her cake filled hands and said:Cake!

They all an eventful birthday indeed!


	4. Chapter 4:Warnings&Ice Cream Toppings!

**(*Warning*This is written in the POV of little kids (words like cuz and gonna) and it is simply the way the little ones talk.~Lexi :P)Have a nice day I do not own CoD,Hershey's syrup,Caramel topping or Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen!I simply own little Nellie and Ellie.**

* * *

**You are now Janelle Natara Fallon...**

_Today must be really exciting for me and Ellie!Mommy and Daddy are taking us to work with them!Daddy warned us not to talk to Kai because Daddy thinks he's weird but he's really funny!And I get to see Aunt Amy!She's Nick's mommy & she knows lots about computers & she's pretty & smart & nice! Then,I see Aunt Blaise and Uncle Jeremy who's Emma's mommy and daddy and they work with my mommy and daddy together.I can't wait!Mommy puts me & Ellie in our favorite clothes. Ellie's mad 'cuz we gotta go to the same place as Kai(She hates him).She likes Amy best.I like them both best(But I like Kai a teensy bit more!Shhh it's a secret!)._

* * *

**Mommy-**"Now Ellie,if Kai says something you don't like what do you do?"

Ellie sighs.

**Ellie-**"Ignore it.."

**Mommy-**"And?"

**Ellie-**"And..ummm what was it again?"

**Mommy-**"And come get me or Daddy.."

**Ellie-**"Oh yeah!Okay Mommy,"

Mommy turns away but suddenly turns back.

**Mommy-**"And no matter what,please do NOT dunk Kai's phone in the toilet...or bite him...or break his Sims game for all that's good on Earth Ellen!"

**Ellie-**"Alright alright but he started it."

**Mommy-**"And YOU Janelle."

I cringe at hearing my full name 'cuz it means I'm either in trouble or going to be scolded.

**Mommy-**"You need to stop getting your sister into shenanigans that she can't handle!"

**Me-**"Hey it wasn't my fault that rabid squirrel crawled into Kai's-"I started but she cut me off.

**Mommy-**"Am I clear?"

I sighed.

**Me-**"Yes Ma'am,"

At that moment Daddy walks in but sees Mommy in front of us with her hands on her hips and mad look on her face and starts to turn away.

**Mommy**-"Malachi get back here!"she says without even turning to look at him!

How does she do that?

Daddy walks back in slowly.

**Mommy**-"I was just telling them about what to do if there's an issue meaning Kai."

**Daddy**-"Oh that's easy!Just kick him in his-"

Mommy sends him a mad look.

**Daddy**-"Umm what I meant to say was,come get me or Mommy and forget about the whole kicking thing,heh."

**Mommy (sarcastically)**-"So that's where they get their mishief huh?"She continues.

**Mommy**-"If there's no problem today,we get Chinese takeout tonight!"

"Yay!"me,Ellie and Daddy yell.

**Mommy**-"But if there IS a problem everyone is grounded."

**Daddy**-"What did I do?"

**Mommy**-"Remember the prank that backfired making me get covered from head to toe in chocolate sauce?I was sticky with Hershey's syrup for 3 days!"

**Daddy**-"Okay in my defense I didn't know you would walk into the lab at that moment!"

Me and Ellie giggle at the memory of Mommy coming home covered in the sweet brown syrup.

Mommy turns to look at us with a look on her face that could melt ice and we stop laughing.

"Let's go guys we can't be late."Mommy says walking away towards the front door.

Daddy turns to us.

"That was hilarious though!Best prank I ever pulled!"Daddy says laughing.

We all laugh.

**Mommy**-"ELLEN ANGELA,JANELLE NATARA,AND MALACHI CHARLES FALLON LET'S GO!"

We all walk out the front door.

**Me**-"Malachi"

Daddy turns around.

"Why make fun of my name everytime you hear it?"He scowls.

I smile the rest of the way to their work place.

**You are Now Ellen Angela Fallon...**

We finally get to Mommy and Daddy's work place and go in.

Mommy gives us a warning look when we go into the captain's office.

Captain Maria Yeong looks up and smiles at me and Nellie.

**Capain Yeong-**"Well hello girls!Nice to have you back!Now I'm sure your mother warned you about what to and what not to do am I correct?"

I look up at Mommy and turn back nodding.

**Nellie**-"Aye aye Cap'n"

Nellie laughs and salutes.

**Mommy**-"Janelle!"

Captain Yeong laughs.

**Captain Yeong**-"It's fine Natara.I needed a bit of humor!Well I'll see you later!"

We walk out of the captain's office and go to Aunt Blaise's office.

Uncle Jeremy and Aunt Blaise are there.

"Hi Aunt Blaise,hi Uncle Jeremy!"we both say and run into their arms.

**Blaise**-"Hey little squirts!"

**Jeremy**-"Hey there Ellie and Nellie!Glad to have you back here!"

**Nellie**-"Yeah but Mommy says I gotta behave myself or no Chinese takeout"

**Blaise**-"Awww that's too bad!Behaving is sooo boring!Am I right?"

**Nellie-**"Yeah!"

I roll my eyes at that.

Nellie loves trouble;and dragging ME into it.

**Mommy**-"Blaise."

**Blaise**-"Uhh I mean,don't do drugs eat your veggies and..all that jazz."

**Mommy**-"Mhm."

**Blaise**-"And what about you,Miss Goody Two Shoes!Been good for your parents and staying outta trouble?"

**Me**-"Well...Always but it's kinda hard when there's someone that always drags me into stuff that gets me in time out!"

**Nellie**-"Oh yeah?Well it's not my fault your a stick up the-"

**Mommy**-"Janelle!"

**Nellie**-"What?I was gonna say nose!"

Aunt Blaise laughs.

**Blaise**-"You two are too cute!Now me and Uncle Jeremy have to take care of something,see you guys later!"

**Me**-"Kay!Bye bye!"

We go up to the lab where Aunt Amy is typing and Kai is playing his stupid Sims game.

**Nellie and Me**-"Aunt Amy!"

Aunt Amy looks up and scoops us into her arms.

**Amy**-"I missed you two!"

**Mommy**-"Okay now girls remember what I said!Misbehave and you know what happens!"

**Nellie(quietly)**-"What,we sit on the time out chair?"

Daddy snickers.

Amy covers her mouth in surprise and to keep from laughing.

Mommy hears this and turns around slowly with anger.

**Mommy**-"No,but I guarantee that if you smart mouth me again you won't be ABLE to sit in the time out chair!"

Daddy slaps his hands together and mouths 'ouch!'

We all laugh at this and Nellie scowls and goes to sit at a computer.

Mommy and Daddy leave and Aunt Amy turns to face us.

**Amy**-"...Okay!First off,that's why you don't mouth off to Natara!Second,you guys sit tight,don't break,drink or eat anything in here,if there's glass don't pick it up yada yada yada."

We understood pretty well about the rules of the lab.

**Amy**-"Kai they're here!"

Kai didn't move or have any knowledge that we were in here.

**Kai(loudly)**-"Hey I just met you!And this is crazy!So here's my number so-"

I walk over to Kai, take out his ear buds and yell really loud in his ear.

**Me**-"I WOULD NEVER CALL YOU!"

Kai gives out a very girly scream.

You see, me and Kai never liked each other 'cuz he's immature,loud and weird(wow I sound like Mommy!).

**Kai**-"What is SHE doing here?To break my Sims game hmm?Dunk my phone into the dirty toilet?Or get me in trouble for irresponsibly handling chocolate syrup?"

**Amy**-"Kai,stop is not going to do those things because they were WARNED."

She looked at us when saying the word warned and continues.

**Amy**-"Plus like I said before,that prank with the syrup wasn't their fault!You guys have bad timing!"

She sighs.

**Amy**-"Poor Natara."

Kai scoffs at this.

**Kai**-"Poor Natara?You were laughing!"

**Amy**-"Okay but...that's not-"

She sighs in defeat.

**Amy**-"I felt guilty but you were laughing too..."

**Kai**-"Umm Ames?Who wasn't?Even Captain Yeong was laughing!And...I kinda like your laugh."

**Amy**-"Really?Well lets see if you'll hear that laugh again!"

They pull in for a kiss.

Nellie steps over to them.

**Nellie**-"Hey!No PDA in front of 5 1/2 year olds!What's wrong with you?"

They break away quickly.

**Kai**-"Can we um pretend this didn't happen?Your dad will kinda kill me if he found out that-"

**Daddy-**"Found out what Kalaba?"

There was Daddy standing by the door with crossed arms.

**Kai**-"Umm I-well, uhh you see um..."

Kai stutters.

**Daddy**-"Mmhm.I thought so,I came to check on the twins.

**Me**-"But Daddy,you left like 5 minutes ago."

**Daddy**-"Um sweetie,you do realize that it doesn't take more than 5 minutes for a catastrophe to happen in here right?"

**Me**-"What's a castastro-that word?"

**Daddy**-"Kai is honey."

I nodded slowly in understanding.

**Me**-"Ohhhhh..."

**Daddy**-"Now remember what Mommy said because I want some Chinese takeout!"

**Me**-"Oh I will...just make sure that NELLIE does.

**Nellie**-"...shut up Ellie.."

**Daddy**-"Still mad that you got played?"

**Nellie**-"Well it's not my fault!"

**Daddy**-"Hey,besides you should know better than to smart mouth your mother.I've tried and it did NOT work out well at all.

**Me**-"Did you get sent to the time out chair?"

**Daddy**-"Umm well you could say that.."

He whispers in my ear and I look at him with wide eyes.

**Me**-"That's horrible."

**Daddy**-"Yeah...she's dangerous..."

**Mommy**-"Who's dangerous Mal?"

Mommy stands by the doorway with her arms crossed.

**Daddy**-"Dangerous...ly beautiful!"

**Mommy**-"Whatever Mal.I came to check and see if Kai set anything on fire yet.

**Kai**-"What-hey!I'm right here!"

**Me**-"Mommy!Did Daddy get sent to the time out chair!?"

**Daddy**-"Natara don't-"

**Mommy**-Actually yes!He was VERY naughty."

**Daddy**-"...I'm leaving."

He leaves with a scowl.

**Mommy**-"Anyways,you guys behave.I'll be up here to give you lunch later okay?"

**Me,Nellie and Amy**-"Okay"

She leaves.

**Amy**-"Well can we just lay low for a while okay?."

We all nod quickly and go on with our afternoon without an incident.

**Later that Day...**

**You are now Ellen Angela Fallon...**

Surprisingly we made it without an incident and got our Chinese Takeout!

Me and Ellie got some shrimp fried rice,and fried chicken wings while Mommy&Daddy share a large order of Mongolian Beef.

**Mommy**-"I don't know how you guys did it,but we actually got Chinese food tonight!"

**Nellie**-"Well even though I had to behave for a whole day,it was worth it!"

I roll my eyes.

**Me**-"You're too much sometimes Nellie."

**Nellie**-"Yeah yeah yeah whatever.I'm going to the bathroom."

**Mommy**-"Hurry because I've got to go too."

**Nellie**-"Okay."

She runs off to the bathroom and Mommy goes into the kitchen.

Daddy looks around and whispers in my ear.

**Daddy**-"I've got a prank for Nellie for laughing at my name earlier."

I look at him annoyingly.

**Me**-"Really Daddy?"

**Daddy**-Hey no one laughs at Malachi Charles Fallon!"

**Me**-"Umm I think they already did."

**Daddy**-"Well for that,she's gonna pay and hard."

**Me**-"Mmmhm...anyways what's the prank?"

**Daddy**-"As soon as Nellie steps into the bathroom,a whole jug of caramel topping will rain down on her!"

**Me**-"Uhh...not to burst your bubble or anything but don't you think that's kinda harsh?"

**Daddy**-"Harsh?She made fun of my name!Now that's harsh!Anyways it's fool proof-"

**Nellie**-"What's fool proof?"

Nellie stands by the doorway confused.

**Daddy**-"Wait!Why aren't you covered in caramel?"

**Nellie**-"Caramel?Are you losing it?"

**Daddy**-"Wait...if you're out here all clean,then-"

We hear a crash,splashing sound and a scream of disgust from the bathroom.

**Mommy**-"Ugh!What the hell!?"

**Daddy**-"Ah hell not again!Quick eat your Chinese food quietly!"

We all sit at the couch with our plates and our heads down.

We hear a slop slop sound as Mommy walks into the living room.

**Mommy**-"Care to explain this Malachi?"

We look up at her just to see her covered head to toe in caramel seething in anger.

**Daddy**-"Umm...you sprung a leak?

He gets up and takes a bit of the caramel from her face and licks it off his finger.

**Daddy**-"An ice cream topping related leak?"

Me and Nellie stuff our mouths with chicken to keep from laughing.

Mommy takes both caramel covered hands wipes the brown,thick sticky liquid off of her face and flicks it in Daddy's face which gets covered in caramel.

**Daddy**-"Hmm...I guess I deserved that!"

**Nellie**-"So Mommy I guess we aren't grounded?"

**Mommy**-"...Grounded?You think you're going to be grounded for this?Oh no!After I'm done with all 3 of you,you're going to think that grounding you is a reward!"

**Me**-"But Mommy!You said that if there isn't a problem while we're at the precinct then we get Chinese Takeout tonight!There wasn't a problem!"

**Daddy**-"AND we already have Chinese takeout!"

Mommy pauses,shocked.

**Mommy**-"Your all going to pay.I WILL get you!And good!"

She says this pointing at each of us and backing out of the room slowly.

Daddy looks at us with a smirk.

**Daddy**-"...Okay well we all know what this means!"

Me and Nellie nod.

**All of us**-"More food for us!"

**Nellie**-"Hey Daddy?Did Mommy really mean what she said when she said she'll get us?"

**Daddy**-"Nah I doubt she's as much as a prankster as me!"

We all agreed.

Boy were we WRONG!

Later,Mommy managed to fill all of Daddy's shampoo and conditioner bottles with caramel!She filled me and Nellie's shoes and socks with chocolate.

So basically we all learned a good lesson.

Messing with Mommy only causes ice cream toppings to end up in least expected places!

_The End...~*~_


End file.
